


The Perfect Morning:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Brother-Sister Relationships, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Flowers, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani & Junior moved into together with her brother, What happens when they get together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: Part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	The Perfect Morning:

*Summary: Tani & Junior moved into together with her brother, What happens when they get together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: Part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Officer Junior Reigns was on his run, & he was so happy that things are good in his life at the moment, & he is never taking it for granted, He will always pay it forward. The Young Former Seal found an hibiscus on his way, & picked for his lady love.

 

Officer Tani Rey considered herself lucky, She is happy that things are going good in her life, & in her relationship with Junior. Her brother, Koa, came down, & had breakfast, before he goes to the Rehab Center. He smiled at his sister, as he entered the kitchen, & she said this smiling, as she leaned in, as she kissed his cheek, as he continued to cook.

 

“Hi, Koa, How are you this morning ?”, she asked, as she served him his plate, “I am good, Sis, Busy at the Rehab Center”, & she joined him, & made small talk, while he ate. He leaves, & she waits for her lover to come home.

 

Junior came in, & presented his gift to Tani, & she kissed him, “This is the perfect morning,” she said with her beautiful smile. “When I get out of the shower, It will be”, He said, as he wiggles his eyebrows, & left. She just laughed, as she serves them breakfast.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
